Life Love and Horror? That doesn't sound right!
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome is in her own time but receives a suprising visit from none other than....Sango? Hey, wait! Inuyasha's sick and is calling for her? Oh poor Inuyasha!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, this story may seem sort of weird and/or confusing, but I was inspired when mom brought home something for me.  
You'll figure out what that is in time, because if I tell you, it will ruin the whole suprise!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, KAGOME, MIROKU, SHIPPO, SANGO, KEADE, RIN, SESHAMORU, JAKEN, KIKYOU, OR ANY OTHER OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS,  
BUT I DO OWN TORI (who is to be introduced later).  
  
*Kagome and Inuyasha walk in to the room as Missy types this*   
"Who is Tori?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Oh, um.....NO ONE!"   
  
"The wench is lyin'."  
  
"No I'm not!" *Smiles innocently*, "Even if there was someone named Tori, like I said in the  
author's note, it would ruin the suprise."  
  
"Hai....whatever...."  
  
"Anyways, let's just get on with the story!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Love at first sight and a horror-filled night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked up into her ceiling. 'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing.....' she thought to herself.  
She then felt around her piles of stuffed animals for her remote, and turned it onto the 'Anime Network' (See A/N), and propped her head up on her elbows.  
"Oh cool, Fushigi Yugi is on." she said emotionlessly.  
  
"Kagome.....you have a visitor...a mighty handsome one at that!" called her mother, winking at her evily.  
  
"Alright mom. I'll be there in a sec." she said not moving from her spot.  
  
'Wonder who in the world it could be....?' she said finally getting up and dragging herself towards the door.  
  
When she entered the living room, she was stunned to see none other than..  
  
"Sango?" she asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried running up to her friend, "You must come with me!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha's hurt!"  
  
"Oh CRAP! Is he okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but he keeps calling for you. Please hurry!"  
  
"Hai!" she said, not even bothering to put on her shoes as she grabbed Sango and dragged her out the door and ran towards the  
well.  
  
Once at the well, Kagome held onto Sango as she lept in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Inuyasha's Time_~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they had safetly transported to Inuyasha's time, they quickly started running as fast as they could towards the village.  
  
"Kagome...." panted Sango, "....I've got to rest a moment..."  
  
*Sigh* "Okay..I guess we do need a break..."  
  
"You'll have one for eternity once I'm done with you!" called a voice from in a tree top.  
  
"Who are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!" called Sango, holding on tightly to her boomerang.  
  
The figure lept down from the tree.  
  
"Sesshamoru.....!" called Sango in disgust.  
  
"The one and only my dear. Now, if you hand over the portion of the Shikon no Tama that you posess, " he said pointing his long, neatly trimmed claw at Kagome, " I promise to make it less painful than it would  
if I had to take it unwillingly!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Then you shall die!" he exclaimed, raising the Tensuiaga in hand, lowering it quickly over Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I didn't want to give you too much in one chapter.......besides,   
I want to make sure this gets enough reviews before I continue.  
I also am planning on updating 'Child's Play', 'The Married Life', 'Your worst Mistake', 'Lonely Cries in the Night',   
'Love lost in time', 'Loving and losing', and 'It's a wonderful life-NOT!' all today.  
  
The anime network is a cable network that shows anime 24/7. I found this out due to my friend, Trista-Selphie. She has some wonderful Final Fantasy and Cowboy Bebop fanfictions, so why not  
go read some?  
  
I'll continue soon!  
  
Promise! 


	2. Schemes and Daydreams

O.O I'm shocked people don't start throwing rotten fruits at me...it's been a terribly long time.  
  
Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshamoru.....!" called Sango in disgust.  
  
"The one and only my dear. Now, if you hand over the portion of the Shikon no Tama that you posess, " he said pointing his long, neatly trimmed claw at Kagome, " I promise to make it less painful than it would if I had to take it unwillingly!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Then you shall die!" he exclaimed, raising the Tensuiaga in hand, lowering it quickly over Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" Sango screamed, paralyzed with fear as she watched her friend. Sango felt helpless.. If she used her boomerang, it would hit Kagome as well.   
  
Kagome's face showed fear as Sesshoumaru laughed coldly. "You humans truely are worthless-you cannot even protect yourselves. Youkai, on the other hand, are always the victors."  
  
Kagome closed her once gaping mouth as she bit her tongue from the growing rage within her.  
  
"You...you think just because we 'are' humans, we're worthless?!" she nearly screamed, "I'll show you worthless!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood there, the blade hovering over the young girl, as he smirked.  
  
"What are you going to try to do? Talk me to death?"  
  
Kagome growled.   
  
"Enough playtime!" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome by her throat, and she began to gasp for air.  
  
"Not so strong-willed now, are you?"  
  
Kagome winced as it was getting harder and harder to breathe. "Itei..." she managed to say. And with that one single word, a blinding blue light emerged from Kagome's body, sending Sesshomaru flying into a nearby tree. Kagome landed on the ground as she recovered from the lack of air.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do?" Sango asked as she ran up to her friend's side.  
  
"I-i'm not sure..."  
  
"Well, whatever it was, it worked!" Sango smiled happily.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru-or where he had been. He was now gone, as if he were never there. Kagome shook her head. 'Coward..' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, you will probably get a new chapter soon. Promise! Also, I was just starting to get into Inuyasha when I wrote this, so I know there's alot of mistakes-just go with it for the story's sake.  
  
lol 


End file.
